1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an antenna structure and electronic device having the same; more particularly, to an antenna structure for wireless communication, in terms of signal receiving and transmission, and electronic device having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With continuing improvement in wireless technology, personal electronic devices are equipped with antenna structures in a widespread fashion. However, electromagnetic waves off the electronic devices interfere with electromagnets of other surrounding electronic devices. Health-wise, electromagnetic waves are potentially harmful to the brains of the users. Thus, the easing of electromagnetic wave interference and the reduction of specific absorption rate (SAR), defined as the rate at which the energy is absorbed by the human body under the influence of an electromagnetic field, are critical design considerations for antennas.
With continuing research regarding the side effects of electromagnetic radiation about human body, the international standard of SAR for determining health risks due to electromagnetic radiation has become more stringent. Currently, all wireless communication devices sold must be labeled with its SAR value, with the international standard being 2.0 W/kg. In some countries, the SAR limit goes even further, such as 1.6 W/kg. Hence, to gain full acceptance among consumer markets, the design of anti-electromagnetic radiation is a critical ingredient for electronic devices.